Knockout in The Knockturn
by Crownless-Aragorn
Summary: It's an action story featuring Weasley Twins and Mundungus and few Death Eaters. So, let's read it to find out what's in it.


  
  
KNOCKOUT IN THE KNOCKTURN  
  
Chapter 1 - Potion Providers & Wizard Wheezes   
  
Crack. Fred and George apparated outside a dusty old shop. They looked around. The air was full of rotten smell of something which a normal wizard can't understand. But it seemed to be coming from most of the 'Quality Potions Providers' which had occupied most of the area of the Knockturn Alley. This seemed to be the most crowded place in knockturn alley. Many wizards (mostly pure blood I guess) were apparating and disapparating. They seemed have been enjoying the experience of shopping in such quality Potion Supermarket. '10% discount on unicorn blood',' '10000 tricks to do magic outside your school without being caught (Special Discount of 50% for Hogwarts Students )'. Such hoardings were centre of attraction for most of the young pure blood wizards as well as for innocent would-be death eaters of the great pure blood families.   
  
"Bro! I think we should better move on." said one of them to the other and the twins entered 'Quality Potion Providers'. The shop seemed to be multi store building but only ground floor reserved for shopping. Rest of the floor seemed to be reserved for some other purposes. "Excuse me. Mr........." "Mundungus is waiting for you in the warehouse on second floor. You go this way. "The shopkeeper pointed his figures towards an ancient wooden door which was badly scratched by someone non-human. "It's a lift." the shopkeeper said. "Don't worry. The journey will be safer." Exchanging looks of concern and anxiety Fred and George started approaching towards the lift when suddenly the doors of the lift vanished and a harsh male voice spoke in a high pitched voice, "Welcome to the Quality Potion Providers! Please get in." The twins cautiously moved inside the lift, pressed the button labeled as an encircled serpent forming a figure '2'. Slowly but surely the lift started making those sounds which were trademarks of the Knight Bus. Since the doors had vanished, the twins were able to see and hear the sources from where those sounds were coming . After a minute or so, it stopped with a long creak and became stiff and silent at once. "Welcome to the Oliver Wolf Dark Arts Floor. You should better move on." said the lift. Feeling exhausted, the twins immediately got out of the lift and bowed to the lift and said, "Thank you for your co-operation and hospitality. We are impressed."   
  
Chapter 2 - Meeting with Mundungus  
  
Feeling quite relieved, they started looking for Mundungus when a voice came from their right side. "Over here " The twins were sure that this voice was not of Mundungus. "Mundungus? Where are you? " "Over here Sir, over here" still that voice was not recognizable. Finally deciding to follow the voice, the twins held out their wands in a combat position and started moving towards the source of that voice. Walking in that warehouse was not at all easy especially when the goods were haphazardly kept at each and every place occupying every inch of it. After few minutes, the twins found it. "Hello! My name is Oliver Wolf and you must be the owners of 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' and that too in DIAGON ALLEY. " "Where is Mundungus? " Fred asked in a slightly higher pitch . "Well ! He has gone to collect the things which were ordered by you. I think... he will be back in few minutes... Ah. Here he comes ." Mundungus Fletcher seemed fully exhausted after doing such a hard work for the others. After keeping all 4 boxes on the floor, whispered ," What took you so long ? I thought you changed your mind." "Mom and Dad visited our shop. 'Couldn't leave." said George. "Ok. Now take these boxes. I have already counted the stuff. It's not good to stay here for a long time, especially for you two. " Excuse me. 50 Galleons please." Wolf said. George handed over the money to him and picked up the boxes in their hands and were ready to disapparate when Mundungus said "You can only apparate in here. I mean inside Knockturn Alley. You can't disparate from here, you'll have to walk till the entrance of the alleyway and then you can disparate. I have got some other business to do, so you two better move on." Feeling slightly nervous, the twins approached towards the lift and got inside it and started moving downwards. They heard concerned, frightened voices as they approached towards ground floor. Suddenly lights on the first floor extinguished. Fred and George dropped the boxes on the floor and held out their wands when the lift started moving finally towards the ground floor. It seemed that all the lights except the lift lights had been extinguished . The lift hit the ground floor with a slight thud and they got out of it quickly. They were still inside the shop but the environment outside the shop had changed quite dramatically. There was no one on the street outside a stiff silence was spreading all over the place, even there was nobody on the ground floor including shopkeeper. All were gone. Whether to get out or not was the question. The twins exchanged tense looks but decided to move on. As they were about to open the main door, they heard the voices of a group of people moving towards their shop. "Search everywhere. All of them. He must be in here. Kill him when you see him "   
  
Chapter 3 - By Order Of Lucius Malfoy  
  
Hearing Lucius Malfoy's voice and his order of the death for Mundungus Fletcher, panic started rising in the minds of the twins. The death eaters had somehow known about Mundungus coming here. It was them who had told Mundungus to help them in visiting Knockturn alley and do shopping for getting some rare stuff. It'll be their fault if Mundungus would be killed. Why on earth we did this? Knockturn Alley isn't good at all for us. Thoughts were running and torturing the twins like nothing. They knew that they can't leave the alley without Mundungus. The quest was how to do it. They didn't even know how to get to the entrance of the alleyway. But Mundungus knows; they thought. Together we can get out if all happens smoothly. But how to do it ? BANG. BANG. BANG. The floor of the shop shook by sudden blasts. The shadows of the people above and the red, green, blue colours of their spells were falling just outside the shop. It was clear that they were in. But how did they get inside without passing through the main shop door? Is there any other way of getting inside this shop? There must be. Without further thinking, the twins decided that they are going to save Mundungus at any cost and will only get out and escape from this alley with Mundungus along their side. Right now, it seemed that the death eaters have been successful in finding Mundungus and were about to corner him. Thinking not even for a second, the twins took the lift and started moving upwards. Thinking that there would be death eaters near the lift, they tried to hide themselves in the lift, but it was no good. The lift was too small from either side which made them almost impossible to hide. The First Floor was approaching, the lift was making great deal of noise informing the death eaters about the arrival. Fred and George Weasley were holding their wands tightly looking ready for combat. They were almost there, almost.....almost; nearly there now...The first floor came into picture. "Welcome to Dr. Bergil Fireworks Workshop." said the lift. Stiff silence fell all over the place. No one there? Where were all of them? Fred and George were still in the lift cautiously looking for any sign of movement when the lift said," You should better move on. I am going down." and the lift sprang to life again. Having left no choice the twins jumped out of the lift and started crawling on the floor looking for any sign of Mundungus. It was no easy to crawl among huge boxes of fireworks which were not kept in a proper manner. 'Lumos' two wand lights illuminated the floor were now moving slowly and cautiously. After about 15 minutes or so, Fred and George came nearer to a room which seemed to have been painted with a white paint. The twins stood up and move towards the door. The twins were able to see something written on the door, but weren't able to make out what it was. They were now face to face with the door on which it was written- "Dr. Bergil Fireworks Agency- Main Lab". No sound was coming from the beyond the door. "I think we should use these"But even Extendable Ears didn't capture any sound. "We haven't got time George, let's go." saying this as soon as Fred opened the door slightly, the twins were greeted by huge BANGs and laughter of death eaters. Fred immediately closed the door. The door had to be sound-proof; they thought.   
  
The battle was waiting for them to enter. They were firm on their decision. So, without hesitating George opened the door and went inside. 'Stupefy','Petrificus Totalus','Rictusempra','Expelliarmus','Crucio' and 'Awada Kedavra'. The death was dancing in front of Mundungus Fletcher's eyes. He was bleeding very badly but was not giving up. 'You can't escape us Dung. Your death is near.' Lucius Malfoy and his 3 other fellow death eaters were shouting and throwing spells towards him like a bullet. Mundungus Fletcher's wand flew far away from him. The death eaters were now standing nearer him laughing at top of their voices. Lucius Malfoy was now face to face with him. "It's all over Mundungus. All over".He pointed his wand to the heart of Mundungus and muttered ,"Awada Kedav..." SWOOSH. SWOOSH. BANG. BANG.BANG. Red lights hit Lucius Malfoy, Avery and Nott. They were lying motionless on the floor. The other two death eaters- Dolohov and Rookwood were distracted and confused by what had happened a minute ago. But in an instant, their wands started firing red and green lights which were aimed at two unidentified stranger. Fred and George were hiding behind a wooden table on which tiny glass instruments were lying, now emitting different coloured clouds of chemicals and forming a mist all around the laboratory. The vicinity was almost nearer to nothing when suddenly out of nowhere a spell hit one of the instruments on the table and the instrument got blown away knocking the twins from their hiding place with a great impact. The twins landed almost eight feet away from their place and lost consciousness.   
  
Chapter 4 - D3-The Last Resort  
  
"Well ! Well ! Well ! Weasleys in Knockturn alley.... Now really! this is a height of foolishness. I have always presumed that all Weasleys were bunch of fools and lack enough brains and qualities of noble wizards, but this is really....I can't stop laughing. "Ominous laughter of Death Eaters was ringing inside the laboratory. Mundungus seemed to be in mortal peril rather than the twins. However, Lucius moved towards the twins and said," Well Weasleys! Before you die, you will vitness our art of killing innocent wizards. See how your friend dies second by second, minute by minute" . "SEE NOW !"he roared. Unarmed as they were, the twins were hopeless in the fireworks lab. Yes! I am In the lab.It hit Fred's mind like a cold water on a drowsy face. Being Masters in fireworks making, he perfectly knew that there are some fireworks which can be set to ignite by mere saying the password. They were known as 'D3 Fires-Dark, Deadliest and Death Eating '. What the end user had to do is to say the password printed on the box , but it should be said in the wizard's mind only, otherwise it won't work. The fireworks will roam everywhere and multiply in numbers as soon as they hit solid objects. The password can be muttered many times in mind to increase the effect or devastation. The fireworks won't hurt the person or persons who mutters it in their minds. These fireworks were like dynamites of wizarding world. Fred know it all, but the problem was to communicate this to George. On the other hand, constant torturing of Mundungus was worrying Fred . And the third and most important problem of all was to find these particular fireworks. Fred thought very hard and decided nothing. He looked around but D3s can't be anywhere at all. "Crucio !"Malfoy and others started torturing George after a while. Mundungus seemed to be alive but near to death. George scream in pain and agony but help didn't came. Fred was looking nothing at his brother hopelessly being tied by knots. For a split second he looked away and he got the answer. D3 was lying just a few feet away from his. It was hidden from Fred because Lucius was stading in between Fred and the D3 box before he moved away from there. The password written on a box was readable because of the wand lights of the Death Eaters. Wasting no time at all, Fred concentrated hard and said the password in his mind two times. 'Azcaman sorgin, azcaman sorgin' . Lucius Malfoy was on the verge of saying,"Awada Kedavra" when the dynamite exploded and zoomed everywhere knocking each and every equipment in the lab, surprsingly not blasting other fireworks.Other fireworks seemed to be under Anti-Blast jinx. But the commotion that D3 had made was heavenly. Each and every death eater was fighting with fireballs, rockets, firebombs and what not. They were wounded, tortured by the Dark, Deadliest and Death Eating Fireworks. Meanwhile, Fred had thrown himself over George and was pulling Mundungus lying nearby. He told George to say the password in his mind and instantly he moved over to Mundungus's body to protect him from fireworks. He was lying flat over Fletcher's body so that no firework was able to hurt his friend, Mumdungus. Two more death eaters entered the lab and they were welcomed by many sinister 'whee's. Death eaters tried everything, right from vanishing to even 'Awada Kedavra' but none happened. D3s looked determined to harm them in every possible way. After about an hour, Death eater gave all hope of recovering and fled. What happened to Fred and George and Mundungus then ? I know you'll ask this question to me, the writer of this fanfic. And the answer is simple and straight- they survived and cured . Currently, they are invented a new kind of fireworks which are becoming very popular especially at Hogwarts. Want to know the name ? It's D3 again- Dull, Dung and Duffer.   
  



End file.
